cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Firestar
Origins And Early Life Summary Jen Rar'dosa Jetta-Lee Firestar was the second child of Queen Padme Lila-Anne Firestar and King Jett Alexander Firestar. She and her twin sister Jade Firestar were lifelong friends, and their whole, large, family was very close. Most of them were also force-sensitive and Jen, who later became a Jedi, was no exception. Early Life Jen and her twin sister Jade were born on Ryloth in the 62BBY. The young twins were force-sensitive, and both were using this ability to cause trouble by the time they were four. Their parents, unsure of how to handle the young Princesses, contacted the Jedi. The two girls were taken to Coruscant, and trained as Jedi. Jade's Departure and Jen's Love Ten years later, however, Jade left the Jedi Order and returned to Ryloth and their family, Jen was saddened at the loss of contact between her and her twin, and tried to stay in touch. But her own life was also changing. In Jade's absence, she became closer and closer to another Jedi friend of her own age, namely Tanus Thermalslash. Though Jen was in many ways the 'good Jedi', she found herself falling in love with Tanus. Four years later, they were married, and in two years time, Jen would give birth to triplets, Tanus, Lollie Starqueen and Calo. Thrilled, Jen contacted her family on Ryloth and told them the news. She and Tanus also told the Jedi, surprisingly. Despite the fact it was against the rules, they remained Jedi and Jen trained her daughter Lollie as well. Later Life Losing Her Parents Eleven years after her children had been born, (by which time she had six more, Biggs, Griff and Teck, aged 6, and Dak, Jack and Calas, aged 1), Jen received upsetting news from Jade. Their parents had been killed. Leaving the children in her husband's care, Jen dropped all her Jedi work and left hurriedly for Ryloth. When she arrived, she found her sister Jade in a vengeful rage, swearing to find and kill their parent's assassin, and her younger sisters, some even younger than some of her own children, confused and crying. Normally she would have been happy to be home, but instead she struggled to calm her family down. She staid sometime, only returning to Coruscant and the Jedi when stability had been restored, and Jade crowned Queen. When she returned, she took the younger Firestar's in her care, and they became Jedi. Since they were so young, and Jade seemed unlikely to have an heir, Jen began to hope Lollie would someday become Queen. Family Home When Jen was 40, she set up a home for her large family on the barely civilized planet of Felucia. This served the purpose of a retreat for her husband, herself and her older children when their busy lives left them tired. Her two eldest sons, working as soldiers, and Lollie, now a Jedi knight and politician, often used it. This home was also where Jen cared for her youngest twin daughters, Poppy and Siri, and her adopted child, Anna Goldblade, who were still very young. A Run In With A Bounty Hunter Jen Firestar didn't get to meet her younger sisters for quite a while, until after Lilliana Firestar had run away from home. For this reason, she believed she had only three younger siblings, Amber, Silya and Callie. However this view was changed when she met a Bounty Hunter with a striking resemblance to Callie when she was on a Jedi mission. Category:Female Characters Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Married Characters Category:Member Category:Force Sensitive